


Sweep Me Into The Moonlight

by fleurami



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and just recently finished it so, anyways uh, have this dumb gay lil fic, like i stopped writing in the middle, this was a wip for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurami/pseuds/fleurami
Summary: i hope my s/o doesn't mind me using something really gay they said a couple months ago as the title but... anyways this fic is a little bit all over the place, but it's basically just kanata and gaito trying to work out how to appropriately show affection and love to each other in ways that work for both of them, kind of? it;s just gay, okay. its gay fluff. have it.





	Sweep Me Into The Moonlight

            Pressure built in my chest as I charged up the kick. Drawing my leg back, I felt the muscles stretch comfortably. I swung the leg forward and sent the ball flying towards the goal. As soon as it made contact with the back of the net, teammates were swarming me. The volume escalated from the cheers in the stands, and the sound of the whistle signaling the end of the game rang sharply in my ear.

            I was swarmed by my teammates after that, arms all reaching out to bump or pat me somewhere. I heard my name several times, and so many shouts of congratulations, but my mind was distracted.

            Searching the crowd, I spotted him. Near the back of the bleachers to the far left, a large mass of purple hair, I took note of it before turning back to my teammates.

            We lined up and all high-fived the other team before grouping back around the coach who congratulated us animatedly. I glanced back to the stands anxiously. _I really hope he didn’t leave already…_

My body relaxed upon seeing the top of his head again. _I should go grab him before he does decide to run off early._

            “You guys all did amazing, and I’ll celebrate in a second, I just gotta be right back!” I shouted over at my teammates as I squeezed my way past them, running towards the bleachers. My excitement built up with every step towards him. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins as I jumped up each step on the bleachers. I brought my eyes up from my feet and met violet eyes. I felt my heart jump, he was only one more step away.

            I saw his lips quirk up in that adorable smile of his and felt my heart swell with fondness, taking the last step towards him I-

            My feet tangled together, and I tripped forward, nearly smacking right into Gaito. I saved it at the last second as Gaito grabbed my upper arm.

            “That was almost impressive, dipshit.” I straightened up to shoot him a smile.

            “You came to watch.” He nodded at me, and I felt so much adoration for the boy in front of me, coupled with the leftover adrenaline running through me, that I swiftly wrapped my arms around him and scooped him up into a crushing embrace.

            “Gh- Kanata!” I giggled a bit at the high-pitched indignant tone to his voice. I heard him sigh before pulling back a little to look up at me. Gazing down at him, it really hit me how beautiful he was.

            He had been _here._ Supporting me, cheering me on. He’s always so sweet to me, and looking down at his soft, gorgeous face right now… Everything felt so _happy._

I brought my hand up to against his cheek, and the blush that formed there as I did so only added to his beauty.

            Despite all of the shouting, cheering, and chattering going on around us, I could only hear, feel, and see him.

            I dipped down to press a quick kiss to his lips, holding him even closer to my body as I did so. I felt the warmth between us all the way to my heart.

            As I pulled back, I couldn’t help but laugh at Gaito’s expression. His face was the brightest red I had ever seen, and he looked absolutely _scandalized._

“I, just… is it my destiny to get embarrassed by you every day?” He muttered this, avoiding eye contact by feigning interest in the design on my jersey.

            Worry started to clutch at my heart, I know he has trouble with affection, but maybe I should ask him, just to make sure.

            “Do you like it when I kiss you?” Better to be blunt, _I don’t want any miscommunication, right?_

He looked shocked for a moment, then he turned his gaze to meet mine.

            “I- well I do but, it’s not that.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I’d simply prefer it if you kissed me in a more private place. Take me away from the crowds and hold me someplace where we only have each other’s company.” His voice dropped to a near-whisper as he said this, his face steadily growing redder as he went on.

            _That was, by far, the cutest thing I have ever heard in my life._ If not for the fact that he would probably kill me, I could kiss him again.

            “I hear you, Gaito.” I moved the hand on his cheek to twist a lock of his hair around my finger. _Wow, it’s really soft- wait no, don’t get distracted._ “I’m sorry, I’ll keep that in mind, I promise you.” I leant down closer to his ear and whispered just for him to hear: “Love you.” I quickly pulled away, squeezed his hand, and started heading back down the bleachers.

            _Oh, wait, is he going? I should ask-_

He wasn’t in the stands anymore, and I couldn’t spot his huge mass of hair anywhere in the crowd that was filtering out.

            _Huh, how does he disappear that fast?_

            Well, I guess I’ll just hope that he’s at Gao’s later.

            My mind was distracted during the overview of the match with the team, too busy plotting how to surprise him later.

            _______________

 

            The after-party celebration for the match was, of course, being held at Gao’s place. I tried to offer up my house, but for some reason he kept insisting that he wanted to have everyone over.

            Despite how much fun I was having, I kept getting distracted thinking about ways to make it up to Gaito. I did embarrass him a lot earlier…

            “Hey Kanata, pass over that plate!” I jumped at Gao’s voice across the table before processing what he was asking me. I heard Gaito sigh beside me, picking up the plate and handing it over to Gao.

            “You’re destined to be a space case, aren’t you?” I chuckled at him.

            “Ah yeah, I was lost in my thoughts there.” _There’s one thing I could do that he might like, but I have to do it now or we’ll probably never escape._ I leaned over and whispered close to his ear. “Follow me outside.”

            Without waiting for a reaction, I got up quietly and confidently made my way towards the back door.

            I heard the door softly closing and turned my head to see him standing close behind me. Turning around, I reached my hand out to him.

            “Ya know, you can stand a lil closer to me.” He rolled his eyes at me, but I could see the smile threatening to show on his face. _Adorable._

He grabbed my hand- _it’s still so cold every time- and_ I pulled him to my chest, wrapping my other arm around his waist.

            I felt his body relax against me, melting a little into my chest as he sighed.

            _This is where I want to always be._

“Hey, did you have a reason for whisking me away?” Gaito lifts his head as he says this, a soft smile playing on his lips.

            It’s so hard to think about anything other than how stunning he looks like this, his skin glowing in the moonlight with the stars twinkling in his pupils, just the smallest smile gracing his face. If I were more creative, I would fill out notebooks waxing poetic about his features ( _I mean, I guess I’ll settle with continuing to write “kanataxgaito” and “Kanata Kurouzu” in the margins of my class notebooks.)_

“Well, Gaito-kyun, if my memory serves me right you told me to ‘whisk you away from the crowds and hold you’” I emphasized my words by squeezing him just a bit. “So that’s what I’m doing.”

            “You- Nata, I.” He let out a long sigh as he let his forehead rest against my chest again.

            “Thank you for coming out here with me.” I whispered, the words hung in the air for a moment. The only sounds I heard was the distant party noises, laughing and shouting mingled with some soft music from Tetsuya’s speakers. The moment felt like it hung in suspense, existing in a vacuum.

            It was broken, though, by Gaito’s gentle voice- _always reminding him of the gentle hum of someone singing a lullaby, it was so tender and beautiful-_ slightly muffled against his shirt.

            “I know you did this, for me. Sometimes… I, it’s hard. I don’t know why you do these things for me, but I want you to know that I appreciate it. Even if I’m destined to feel a little guilty for stealing all of your affections, I can’t say that I don’t like it.” I felt his hands tighten, balling up the fabric of my shirt slightly.

            _Why does he always have to be so sweet like this._ Sometimes I wish he could see how much he deserves all of this love, because he really does. It’s cheesy, but if he could see himself like I see him, he’d know that he’s worthy of being showered in all of the affection I give him _and more._

            I pulled my arm away to gently touch his chin. At this, he lifted his head up and I leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss.

            I know I’m not always good at words, I talk in a blunt, straight-forward way and I’m in no way good at expressing feelings through words. So, I held him as close as humanly possible and poured as much emotion into the kiss as I could. Even if Gaito doubts my words, I don’t want him to ever doubt my actions.

            “Hey! This is where you guys we- uh, am I interrupting something?” _Oh, oh no._ At the sound of Gao coming up behind us, we both jumped apart, falling straight onto the ground. I winced, then looked up to see Gaito _bright red in the face_ trying to fend off a worried Gao. I was holding back giggled behind my hand when Gaito shot a menacing ( _adorable)_ glare in my direction.

            “We’re all okay Gao, promise!” When he looked over at me, I gave him a reassuring smile.

“Oh, okay, well let’s all go back inside and join the party then!” _Wow, Gaito tells me I can be oblivious to social cues, I can see what he means by that now._

“All right, we’ll follow in right behind you.” I choked down a laugh as I heard Gaito’s heavy sigh at my words.

            Gao grinned before jumping up and walking animatedly to the back door. I made eye contact with Gaito, shrugging and giving him a smile. I mean, we have all the time in the world to enjoy each other’s company.

            He walked close to my side up to the door, and as we reached it, I felt his hand briefly squeeze mine three times.

 _I wonder if he was trying to tell me something with that?  
            _ He wasn’t looking at me as he opened the door, striding in without looking back at me.

            Whatever it means, the gesture was endearing.

            I hope things continue like this, us learning new ways to show our love for each other. Be it grand gestures like stupidly sweeping him up and kissing him in the middle of a soccer field, him opening up to me slowly, at his own pace, or even just gently squeezing my hand as a way of telling me he loves me, I want it to keep happening.


End file.
